<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Make It by KingOfClubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693947">We'll Make It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs'>KingOfClubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron Rewrites [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Amputee Lance (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron) speaks Spanish, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Technically?, its about lance in hunks pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was going smoothly. Keyword was. They were on a very rocky planet trying to fight off the Galra.</p><p>“Carajo, mierda!” Lance’s voice echoed in the comms with a cry of pain after a loud crash. It sounded like rocks falling.</p><p>Hunk’s heart suddenly started racing. “Lance? Lance are you okay?! What happened?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coran &amp; Lance (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron Rewrites [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Make It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite of my own story, I'll be doing more of these! Original is on my Voltron Tumblr King-Of-Langst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            It was late, Hunk had been in the kitchen getting a snack after giving up on falling asleep when he heard a cry followed by a sniffle. He quickly headed over to the source, it being too dark for him to see and not wanting to turn in the lights and disturb whoever it was. “Hey?” he asked softly, not to disturb whoever it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hunk?” The voice cracked— Lance’s voice cracked. It sounded like he had been crying for a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He let out a sad sigh. “What’s wrong buddy? Why didn’t you come and get me?” Hunk made his way over to Lance on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Lance leaned against Hunk,putting his head on his friend’s belly. “I tried but you weren’t in your room,” he muttered. “I just came here to look for you but decided to stay on the couch. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Did you?” the words ‘hurt yourself’ stopped in Hunk’s tongue, not wanting to hear a yes. Lance would often hide away in the bathroom, holding his pocket knife. It always scared Hunk, trying to talk the Cuban down, even if Lance almost never carried out with the action, the fear that it being the one time he did follow through always struck with Hunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Only got the urge, but I didn’t do anything,” Lance’s pitch raised. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong... I’m saving the universe! Why do I feel like, like— like whatever this is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk put his head onto Lance’s. “At least you’re actually getting better— don’t look at me like that. You may be in this state again, but you actually came to me. I was terrified learning about you having a sword. Now you have something I can’t take away. Something that you need,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I don’t think I could hurt myself with the sword even if I wanted to. I feel like Red… he’d probably stop me. Or the bayard would stop me. I still don’t understand how these things work exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk hugged his best friend. “Leandro…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What…? I’m just saying. I don’t think you have to worry about that. Okay…? And come on… Don’t use my full name, you sound like my mamá.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I guess you’re right…” the Samoan sighed, pushing off of Lance to look at him in the eyes. “When you said you shot yourself on the last mission, I was literally the most concerned I’ve ever been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the forcefield! My shot was reflected off of it. You saw the video feed that Pidge pulled up! I didn’t mean to get shot in my shoulder by myself!” Lance suddenly put his hand up to defend himself. “I swear I didn’t mean to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk ran his hand through Lance’s hair. “You were just being so distant from me. I kinda deserved it though. I was almost like, ignoring you, and you pulled away, I should have noticed. I just… I thought that since I was no longer with you as much, you slipped…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hunk… I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “You’re always leaning on me, but now you’re always Leaning on Coran— does he know?” he interrupted the blue-eyed teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Lance looks away. “I wanted to tell him but I don’t know if Alteans go through this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Please, Lance what am I going to do if you relapse and I’m not here? What am I going to do Lance? You and Coran have become super close, and I think he’d be willing to listen to you if he doesn’t know anything. He cares about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Lance looks at the floor. No words exit his mouth for a few minutes. Hunk was starting to say something as Lance suddenly smiled, hugging Hunk tightly. “I can’t believe I have a sappy best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly someone new entered the room. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey, Keith,” Lance waved. “Just hanging out with my best friend forever, Hunk over here,” he smirked and did finger guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk tried to hide his feelings, Lance was so good at hiding his emotions and how he felt about everything. A facade of a happy and healthy person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Why were you locked up in your room today? I thought you extroverts need social interaction,” Keith said blankly, getting a snack for himself out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk answered  for Lance. “Well, did you know that Lance likes his alone time just as much as he likes his social interactions? It’s possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Keith sighed. “Anyway, hurry up and go to sleep. You have a mission tomorrow. And so do I. I don’t know when I’ll be back though, it was good hanging out with y’all again,” he said before leaving once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Right,” Lance sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            ~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mission was going smoothly. Keyword was. They were on a very rocky planet trying to fight off the Galra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Carajo, mierda!” Lance’s voice echoed in the comms with a cry of pain after a loud crash. It sounded like rocks falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk’s heart suddenly started racing. “Lance? Lance are you okay?! What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No, no, no,” he mutters. “Mi maldita pierna fue aplastada por un derrumbe. La roca es demasiado grande para que me mueva.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The pain in Lance’s voice made any heart wench in pain. Especially Hunk’s. He bit his lip, trying not to cry already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hunk. Can you give us a translation,” Shiro’s voice came through the comms as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “H-His leg is stuck. There was a landslide and he can’t move the boulder,” Hunk tries to keep his cool. The sound of Lance’s bayard turning into its sword form. “Lance, what are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No quiero h-hacer esto— R-Realmente no lo hago. Mi, mi, mi pierna está atascada, y está muy mal r-rota. La roca es demasiado grande. T-Tengo que hacer esto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk audibly gasped. “Lance! No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What? What did he say?” Pidge chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “His leg is broken and he thinks there’s no use in trying to save it so he’s going to cut off his leg…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Lance, what the heck! No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The Cuban takes a deep sigh, “A-Ahora tengo que cortar la pierna. Antes de que la adrenalina salga de mi sistema y siento mucho más dolor que ahora. No creo que haya ninguna posibilidad de salvar mi p-pierna. Realmente no creo que nadie pueda mover la roca, esta es mi única opción.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has to do this before the adrenaline goes away and it hurts a lot more… he doesn’t think there's any chance of saving his leg, the rock is too big and he doesn't think anyone will be able to move it.” Hunk translated. “Lance, let me take off my comm first, I don’t want to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hunk are you seriously okay with this?” Shiro said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No, but Lance is in so much shock he can’t even speak English. Shiro, this is what has to be done,” Hunk tries to keep his cool and NOT start crying. “What do YOU think we should do then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He heard a series of sighs. “Okay,” from all three paladins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okay Lance, I’m taking off my helmet now,” he took off his helmet before a soft scream of pain, knowing Lance had done it. Once he knew it was done, he placed the helmet back on. “Lance, you okay buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Duele. Hunk, duele. Red está fuera de línea. Ay Dios, ¿por qué hice esto?” Lance says, clearly in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Shiro spoke up. “Hunk, since you’re the only one that can understand, I need you to go get Lance. I’ll grab Red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “But blood—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yes, Hunk, blood makes you queasy. Lance is your best friend. You can understand what he’s saying. He needs you, you can do this Hunk,” Pidge’s voice was soft and sweet, which sounded weird coming from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okay, I’m coming Lance,” he dives into the cave where he last saw Lance, his speeder jumping out of Yellow as he goes to look for his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Lance, where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No sé dónde estoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk closed his eyes at hearing his friend in pain. “Just keep talking to me okay? Just keep talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “¿Por qué tengo que seguir hablando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I need you to stay awake, that’s why. Plus it’ll be easier to find you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Correcto... Correcto... mantenerme despierto....” Lance said weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk nodded, despite knowing that Lance could not see him. “That’s it, just keep talking to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            That’s what Lance did until Hunk found him. And when did Hunk find him, he was barely awake, his leg gone almost from the top of his leg down. Instead of throwing up like he’d normally do, Hunk grabbed him and raced to his lion. Lance was still talking, but at this point, it was random comments and stories, none of it really made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Just stay with me buddy, keep talking.” Hunk said, running into Yellow where he put Lance down. He was already breathing heavy from the running, anxiety and the overall situation. “I got him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Coran is a healing pod ready?” Allura finally spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yes, but I’m afraid it won’t recreate his leg, only close the wound,” he said, directed more at Hunk than Allura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’ll make him a new fuckin’ leg,” Hunk growled, pushing the control sticks forward to go to the castle as fast he can. Lance stopped talking and was closing his eyes. “Hey, hey, Lance, you have to keep your eyes open. And you need to keep talking to me. Tell me about your family again. You know how much I love hearing about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “¿Por qué?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk mutters curse words under his breath — which he rarely if ever does — before opening his mouth. “You need to keep talking so you can stay awake. If you close your eyes and stop talking… you might not wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “¡No querido morir, Hunk, no querido!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I know, I know! And that’s why you need to stay awake and keep talking to me, okay buddy?” Hunk told him as he docked his lion, getting out, carrying Lance who was mumbling random words — both English and Spanish — as he couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Coran was there to meet Hunk. “Oh, my boy,” he muttered, grabbing Lance and running to the medical room, Hunk, surprisingly, was close behind, despite his hatred for blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunk, I need you to strip him of his paladin armor, we need to put him in a pod suit. Quickly. I don’t know how much longer he can last like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The Yellow paladin did as he was told, putting the armor off to the side. “Oh my god,” he tried to hold back the vomit that decided to come up in his throat as  he looked at the leg, it was a very, very sloppy cut, obviously from one with a shaky hand, also evident by the bit of bone sticking out. He really wanted to vomit. His best friend was in so much pain. Trying to push all those thoughts past him and do the task at hand, he grabbed the pod suit and put it on Lance, very carefully so as to not add anymore pain to what Lance was already feeling. “It’s going to be alright, buddy, I promise. I’m right here,” he said softly, brushing Lance’s hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh my, Hunk, please hand me the knife over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk gave one more look at his friend, his heart sinking, how was he even still awake? After his leg got crushed and having to cut off his own leg, he's still kicking? Hunk quickly grabs the knife handing it to Coran. “Hey, hold my hand,” he held it out and Lance grabbed it. “Now, I want you to look at me, not Coran okay? Focus all on me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            A hum of understanding comes out of Lance, he turned his head to look at Hunk. His blue eyes full of tears, his face covered in tear tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Three, two, one,” Coran brought down the sharp knife, cleanly cutting the rest of it. Lance squeezed Hunk’s hand extremely tight, to the point it almost felt broken as Lance screamed, the adrenaline is definitely gone and he’s in so much pain now.“Put him in the pod. Quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk nodded, picking up his friend and placing him in the pod which quickly engulfed him after the door closed. And at that second, Hunk fell to the floor, a sob being let out. Coran came over to the Yellow Paladin, taking off the other’s helmet, giving him a look of understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I-I can’t believe I let him go in there by himself! Why did I let him do this? I could have helped him! It’s all my fault! Coran, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It is not your fault, I can promise you that. Do not blame yourself, I saw what happened in the helmet camera. Lance had no way to get out from under that boulder. If you went down there you would have been hurt or worse, killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’d rather me be hurt than Lance…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Coran rubbed Hunk’s back. “Don’t think like that, Number Two. We need both of you. Lance is resilient. He’s strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk let his eyes fall to the floor. “But… he’s going to bottle his emotions up. L-Losing a limb is going to make him feel worthless and I don’t want him feeling like that. He’s so important to the team…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Then we’ll help him. Lance is like my son. I’d do anything to help him. Look, Hunk. You took initiative, usually it’s Shiro or Allura to do that,” he said softly, a tone Hunk thought was impossible from the other. “You saved Lance if anything. He could have died stuck there, but you saved him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I-I guess,” Hunk sighed, wincing softly as he moved his hand. “Um, can you check it out? I don’t think anything is wrong with it, but Lance squeezed it pretty hard, I-I just want to be sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Coran nodded, taking off the glove of the paladin armor, looking at the dark bruised hand. “There’s no use in a pod since it’s not broken, I can wrap it up and put some cream on it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            After Coran wrapped him up, the two stayed in the pod room for a while. Not speaking. But just sitting together as each other’s presence was comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The Yellow Lion’s Hanger had become Hunk’s home as he worked on a prosthetic for Lance, one for everyday uses. That was mainly because Allura already had one designed, that she was working on, like the paladin armor. Lance would only be allowed to wear it with his armor, as it was attached now. They also had another one for him as a temporary use until Hunk finished up his, it was just a peg leg that they had made very quickly just in case Hunk hadn’t finished the leg in time for Lance to wake up to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk worked silently on the leg, his wielding mask on his face as he added some more things to the leg. He would probably finish the leg today if everything went to plan. Which he was thankful for. If Lance didn’t have to use the horrible peg leg that didn’t even have a joint for his knee to bend, it would be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hunk?” Pidge said. Everyone was so careful around Hunk now because he’d so often snap at everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m working please go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No, no, Lance is going to wake up soon, I just thought—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Pidge, shut up, I’m coming,” he put down the blowtorch and took off his wielding mask, standing up. “Sorry, that was rude,” he walked over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You’re just worried about Lance, we get it, what happened… god I still have nightmares from hearing him scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk nodded as they headed to the med room. He wasn’t really listening to what the smaller teen was saying, he was focused on getting ready to see Lance again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Only Hunk and Coran can be there at first, okay? Pidge you can go in later with Keith. Allura and I will be the last ones to go in,” Shiro said softly as Hunk straight up runs in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Coran sighed. “I wish we were able to finish the prosthetic before he awoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It’s fine— Lance!” Hunk ran over as Lance fell out of the pod. “Oh my god, you’re awake,” Hunk felt himself start to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Does this mean I have to start over?” Lance asked softly, letting out a soft laugh, smiling weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Nope, no. You’re still going on two years,” Hunk laughed, crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey, Lance, my boy, here,” Coran hands him the crappy prosthetic. “You want to get changed first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No,” Lance mutters, placing the prosthetic on. “Please tell me this is just temporary? There’s no way I can fight in this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk sighs. “No, there’s one that we connected to your paladin armor, so you’d take off your everyday one, put the armor on like normal, and you’d have a durable, realistic leg. I’m working on one for every day but this is what you have for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Lance nods, letting go of Hunk. “Just one foot in front of the other,” he mutters, attempting to walk, doing pretty well actually. That was until he fell over. “Gah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk couldn’t help but laugh as he helped the other up. “I know this one is shitty, it’s like a peg leg. You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Physically? Yes. Mentally, I-I dunno,” he grimaced. “This isn’t exactly what I wanted to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “There was no other way, Lance, and the fact you did it yourself, that shows you know when to sacrifice. My boy, I know it must hurt, although the physical pain is gone, the mental scarring is still there,” Coran helps\ed Lance to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I just, I can’t— god, what will my family think? I can’t swim anymore, I can’t play football— I mean soccer, I-I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk bent down in front of Lance. “Hey. Look at me. You will still be able to do those things again. I promise you,” he said softly, Lance starts to cry wrapping his arms around Hunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It’s going to be okay,” Pidge spoke as she and Keith walked into the medbay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “P-Pidge!” Lance looked up, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That is my name,” she smiled. “Lance, why don’t you come down to the Red Lion’s hangar, Keith has something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I don’t know if I can even do that, get to the hangar I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Number Three needs a bit of work before he can walk normally again. Maybe Yellow’s would be the best bet since it’s closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hunk smiled. “Come here you skinny stick, let me help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m not skinny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Just because you have broad shoulders doesn’t mean the rest of you isn’t a stick,” the Yellow Paladin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Lance rolls his eyes allowing Hunk to help him up. Maybe he’d turn out okay after all. He can survive this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>